Oh boy! More TDI couple oneshots!
by Invisi-Pen
Summary: Through all the drama, the couples stay strong. These are original tellings of their adventures together. A special look at the couples at Playa des Losers! Rated Teen for teenage shenanigans.
1. Harold and Leshawna

_My little TDI couples thread. I ONLY do canon couples, and maybe BethxCody because of that cute little kiss :D. The stories can take place during or after TDI._

_I'm giving you HaroldxLeshawna first due to the fact it is such a great couple, despite the fact not a lot of people write about them._

_Disclaimer: No. I don't own TDI. Thanks for asking._

"Leshawna, -gasp- honey, do you –wheeze- think you could carry some of these bags?" Harold rasped from under a gargantuan pile of shopping bags.

"Baby, I am. See?" Leshawna lifted up a tiny bag filled with one pair of earrings: hoops that had tiger's-eye jewels dangling from them. Harold thought that the jewels matched Leshawna's eyes, so he decided to buy them for her. Leshawna was so touched that she insisted she carry the earrings in order to ensure that they wouldn't break in the big load of shopping bags.

Harold panted, "Oh, okay. Can we just rest for a minute?"

Leshawna gave him a fond look and replied, "Sure, baby." Harold smiled and moved towards the closest bench, and just as he reached the bench, the mountain of clothes and accessories collapse, crushing him in the process. Leshawna gasped and started digging through the pile of all of the things she bought, or rather, the stuff Harold bought for her. She finally found a twitching white hand reaching upwards between a pair of shoes and a T-shirt, and with not much effort, she pulled Harold out of the pile.

"Oh, baby, are you okay?" Leshawna asked, tenderly propping Harold up. He fumbled around his pocket for something, and finally pulled out an inhaler. After using it for a long breath, Harold gave a weak smile and said, "Never better."

Leshawna dragged Harold to the bench and said, "Now, remind me again why you wanted to by all of that stuff for me to begin with."

Harold shrugged and stated, "It's our two and a third month anniversary."

Leshawna rolled her eyes and giggled. "What makes that so special?"

Harold gazed intently into Leshawna's eyes, something not easy for him to do considering how intimidated he felt in her presence, _not_ because of how big she was, (_seriously_, he got over that after the first day of TDI), but because he could never be sure how to not mess up. So he just went with his feelings, hoping that they would just guide him in the right direction. He told Leshawna in a completely sincere tone, "Everyday is special when I'm with you, Leshawna."

Unable to hide her emotion, Leshawna suddenly grabbed Harold and pulled him into a hug. "Can't. Breathe," Harold gasped.

"Oops. Sorry, baby." Leshawna immediately loosened her grip on him, and leaned in for a kiss. Harold smiled warmly and met her lips.

After one solid minute of making out, they were rudely interrupted by a rough voice. "Hey sugar," the man said. Leshawna took one look at the guy and immediately recognized his type. Someone you didn't want to mess with.

"C'mon, Harold, let's go," Leshawna whispered to Harold, but before they could grab the clothes and be on their way, the man abruptly grabbed Leshawna's arm, enraging both Harold and Leshawna.

"Sugar, don't be like that. Ditch the loser and hang with a real man," he spoke in a sickly sweet tone, pulling on Leshawna. Suddenly, Harold forcefully shoved the man away, making the man let go of Leshawna.

"Hey, don't treat my girlfriend like that!" Harold yelled angrily.

The man scoffed, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Harold narrowed his eyes and did the least threatening thing possible.

He showed of his ninja skills.

Leshawna slapped her forehead. The man sneered and cracked his knuckles. Harold whispered to Leshawna, "While I'm distracting him, grab the stuff we bought and run and run."

Leshawna scowled. "No way am I leaving you, Harold." She then took a step towards the man sneering at both at them and said saucily, "Now listen here. You mess with my man, and you're messing with me. Got that?"

The man cracked his knuckles and smirked. "Well then, I guess you made your choice, sugar."

"What now?" Harold asked.

Leshawna screamed, "RUN!" With that, they both ran away from the man, who seemed annoyed, and didn't stop until they were safely inside Harold's car in the middle of the parking lot.

Harold, between gasps and pants, asked Leshawna, "Why didn't you grab the stuff you bought and run for it? Didn't you want it?"

Leshawna, after waiting for her heartbeat to slow, responded, "Baby, you're more important to me than some silly shoes or shirts. In fact, you're more important to me than anything."

Harold gaped at Leshawna during her heartfelt confession, and replied with a loving look in his eyes, "I feel the same." He leaned blissfully in the driver's seat, and realized that he was still holding a small shopping bag in his hand. Looking into it, he smiled and gave it to Leshawna. "I don't know how I ended up with it, but I guess you get to keep something after all."

Leshawna took out the pair of earrings that Harold bought for her, and as she fastened them into her ears, she said, "These are the things I would have missed the most. You loved them so much, after all."

They held hands the entire time as Harold drove them home.


	2. Gwen and Trent

_About updates: I tend to try to write and update in the weekend. I wrote this during the weekend, but school and family made me unable to update._

_Couple of the Week: Gwen/Trent and minor Bridgette/Geoff. As seen in "X-treme Torture," those girls are really close friends (I even believe that they are closer than Bridgette and Courtney), so I think those girls would have so much fun together with their boyfriends._

_Disclaimer: I do not own TDI. Why would you think otherwise?_

* * *

"Ok, so do you think this is casual enough?" Gwen held up a pair of black jeans and a dark green T-shirt that matched the streaks in her hair.

"Let me think…" Trent imagined Gwen in that outfit, and grinned goofily at the mental picture; to him, Gwen looked totally hot no matter what she wore. "You'd look totally awesome, Gwen," he smiled.

"Yeah, but this says that I'm trying too hard," Gwen complained, as she threw the outfit in the rejects pile. "Maybe I should just wear what I usually wear. It shows that I don't care, and I think that's casual. Right, Trent?" She looked at her boyfriend, expecting him to back up her logic.

"I'm more of a music expert than a fashion expert," Trent answered truthfully, shrugging his shoulders. As Gwen glared at him, Trent commented, "I've never seen you so stressed out about what to wear, Gwen. It's so unlike you."

Gwen sighed and sat on the floor, arms folded against her chest. "Well, it _is_ my first party. And since this is most likely a one time thing, I might as well look the part."

Trent sat across from Gwen and grabbed her hands to comfort her. "Trust me, Gwen. Parties aren't that big of a deal. And this is Geoff we're talking about. He'll do whatever he can to make this the best party ever, so you can have the best night of your life. And besides, Bridgette will be there too, so we'll all be there to help you party."

Gwen glanced at Trent, and gave him that cute, small smile that he adored so much. "You're right. Thanks, Trent." Gwen leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek, and then bombarded him by throwing clothes at him from the rejects pile. "Now get out. I need to get ready."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trent, I've changed my mind. I don't want to go to the party."

"But Gwen, you're the whole reason Geoff is throwing this party. He even invited everyone, saying that this will be your first party."

"That's the point! I'm not ready for all the attention."

"You were on Total Drama Island, a reality show that videotaped your every move, and you're worried about one party?"

"Fine. Just don't complain when I suddenly bail, alright?"

"Alright. Oh, by the way Gwen, you look lovely tonight."

"I'm wearing what I usually wear, Trent."

"So?"

Gwen blushed as Trent parked his motorcycle, and held Trent's hand as they approached Geoff's house. Geoff was outside, greeting his guests at the door, and when he saw Gwen and Trent, he let out a "Woo!" and ran over to greet his friends.

"Dudes, it's so great to see you! This will be the best party ever! Woohoo!" Geoff screamed, stoked, into Gwen and Trent's ears as he high-fived both of them. "I promised you a party _chez moi_, didn't I, Gwen?"

"You sure did," Gwen chuckled weakly as she rubbed her ear, hoping to make her eardrum less sore. "It was nice of you to invite Trent, though."

"No problem! Like I say, the more the merrier, especially when it comes to parties!" Geoff smiled his famous laidback smile.

"Well, let's get this over with. Woo…hoo?" Gwen giggled, for she was finally getting into her party state of mind. Trent raised his eyebrow playfully at this, which Gwen responded to with a playful shove.

"Come on in, the party's just getting started!" Geoff exclaimed as he ushered both Gwen and Trent inside his house.

Geoff's house seemed as if it was designed for parties. The main room was where the party was taking place, and it was definitely large enough for what seemed like dozens of people. Against the back wall were speakers and a turntable, which the DJ was currently using. A long table was currently being used for refreshments, and flashing lights filled the room.

"_This_ is a party?" Gwen shouted over the loud music, clearly shocked at how wild the party was.

Trent, still laidback, screamed, "Yeah! Isn't it cool?"

"I'll get back to you on that, Trent!" Gwen hollered.

Suddenly, Geoff's voice filled the room. Apparently he had slipped past Gwen and Trent unnoticed and was now speaking into a microphone near the DJ's booth. "Hey dudes and dudettes! It's so great to see you all here! Now, I have a special request for you. See that dudette over there?" Dozens of pairs of eyes suddenly turned to Gwen, who merely responded with a weak wave. "Yeah! That's Gwen, and this is her first party. So I want you to give her a great big welcome!"

A resounding "woo!!!" filled the room, and as the music came back on, Gwen suddenly found herself being lifted into the air by the many partiers she didn't know. "Trent!" she pleaded to her boyfriend, trying to reach for his hand, "Help me!!" Trent only grinned and waved her goodbye as the mob carried her off. Gwen, frustrated, declared, "When I get down Trent, you are in so much trouble!"

The crowd carried Gwen around for a good five minutes, and all the while Gwen was screaming to the multitude of people to put her down, even though after the first two minutes Gwen started to enjoy herself. When they finally tired themselves out, the crowd dropped Gwen onto her butt and scattered. Muttering under her breath, Gwen got up and rubbed her sore butt.

"Enjoying the party so far?" A familiar chuckle caused Gwen to turn around, and she smiled for the first time since coming to the party.

"Bridgette!" The two friends hugged, and Gwen replied to Bridgette's question sarcastically, "Sure. It's as much fun as Total Drama Island."

Bridgette stuck her tongue out as she remembered all of the "fun" that occurred during the reality TV show, and retorted, "Did you even try to get in the party 'state of mind,' as Geoff puts it?"

"No, I was too busy getting pissed off at being carried around by mindless idiots."

"Oh please. It looked like you were enjoying it," Bridgette smirked at her friend.

Gwen reflected on her experience, and remembering the rush that she felt when up in the air, she concluded, "I guess that it is worthy of a small woohoo. Woohoo!" Gwen cheered.

Bridgette clapped her friend on the back and praised, "That's how you do it!" After pausing for a second, she exclaimed, "I love this song! Let's dance!"

Gwen smiled, nodded, and then spent the next half hour dancing with one of her best friends from the island. Until she remembered that they weren't the only people that she knew at the party. "Say, have you seen Trent?"

"Umm…" Bridgette paused, and then said, "I haven't seen him?" The way it was phrased as a question made Gwen stare suspiciously at her friend, so Bridgette suddenly exclaimed, "I'm hungry! Let's get some food!" Dragging Gwen, she maneuvered past the crowd to the table filled with refreshments. While Bridgette stuffed her mouth with food, Gwen impatiently tapped her foot.

Suddenly, she grabbed Bridgette's hoodie, and threatened, "If you don't tell me what's going on, Bridgette, I swear, I will…"

Thinking quickly, Bridgette suddenly choking, and Gwen exclaimed, "Oh crap!" Letting go of Bridgette, Gwen gave her some space, allowing Bridgette to cough up the food stuck in her throat. When she was done, Gwen, concerned, asked, "Are you alright?" Bridgette nodded and let out a small sigh of relief, but for a different reason than Gwen might think.

Looking down at her watch, Bridgette exclaimed, "Oh crap! We're late?" Not giving Gwen time to question her, Bridgette dragged Gwen once more through the crowd until they somehow got outside.

"I didn't even realize the party was outside," Gwen pondered.

Bridgette smirked at Gwen and stated, "It isn't."

She then turned Gwen's head, and Gwen's mouth turned into a perfect circle. Geoff set up a stage in his backyard, and hung up little white lights around the curtains. In front of the stage were three chairs, and Geoff was already occupying one of them. Sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage was Trent with his guitar.

Bridgette giggled as she led Gwen to the seats. Bridgette took the middle seat, leaving the one on the end for Gwen. As Geoff placed his arm around Bridgette's shoulder and pulled her closer, Trent winked at Gwen, causing her to blush.

"This one's for my girl Gwen," Trent declared, staring at Gwen the entire time. "It's a favorite of mine from summer camp." He winked, and then serenaded Gwen, Bridgette, and Geoff.

_They say we've only got summer,_

_And I say that's really a bummer,_

Trent stood up and wandered off the stage, never taking his eyes off Gwen.

_But we'll swim in the sun_

_And have lots of fun_

In front of Gwen, he kneeled down on one knee, still looking deep into Gwen's eyes.

_It will just be the two of us_

_Nothing to do but just hang_

Unconsciously, Gwen leaned down, her head getting closer and closer to Trent's.

_So let my say only this_

_And stick around for just one kiss_

Their foreheads barely brushed. They gazed into each other's eyes as if they were gazing into their souls.

Their moment, however, was interrupted by loud, smooching sounds.

Trent and Gwen, startled, glanced at Bridgette and Geoff, who were making out. Gwen rolled her eyes at her friends, and pointed her finger at the door, as to silently tell Trent that they should go. Trent nodded his head, and together they crept away from the other couple, and sat behind some bushes.

"So, Gwen, how was your first party?" Trent whispered, so as to not disturb the others.

"Perfect." Gwen smirked flirtatiously at Trent.

"Umm, Gwen," Trent rubbed the back of his neck, "You do realize that a typical party does not include a boyfriend serenading you with your special song from summer camp."

"Yeah…" Gwen inched closer to Trent, cornering him, "But that's not what I was talking about. _This_ is what I'm talking about."

With that, Trent and Gwen participated in a favorite party activity. Making out behind the bushes.

* * *

_As Katie and Sadie would go, Aww…_


	3. Courtney and Duncan

_*cough* That cough was not the result of an awkward silence, but rather from being sick. I can't even talk right now! It's a good thing typing doesn't involve speaking._

_And I do apologize for not updating sooner. Part of it was homework, part of it was sports, and another part was just me editing a ton. :P_

_You all should have seen it coming… __**Duncan/Courtney**__! You get a special look in what seems to be the most popular TDI couple! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Duncan, why are you looking at me like that?" Courtney glared warily at the delinquent, who was scrunching his eyes at Courtney, seeming to scrutinize her.

"Nothing… I'm just thinking…" Duncan continued to stare at Courtney in deep concentration.

Relaxing in Courtney's living room, the two had been talking about everything from Duncan's experience in juvie to how Courtney was doing in her school election. Then, Duncan had drifted off into what Courtney assumed was a thoughtful silence, until she realized he was staring at her.

"That's a first," Courtney groaned as she threw a blanket over herself so Duncan wouldn't be able to look at her. Seeing him look at her like that made her feel incredibly self-conscious, even though usually she was very confident of herself. It's just that _something_ about Duncan made her feel weak in the knees. She kept on telling herself that it was Duncan's dangerous attitude; the _danger_ in dating Duncan. However, even though she'd hate to admit it, her feelings for him were much deeper than that.

"I just don't see it," Duncan suddenly announced, exhaling a frustrated breath.

Curiosity enticed Courtney to peek her head out the blanket and inquire, "See what?"

"It's nothing," Duncan assured Courtney, shaking his head slightly. Courtney, however, knew from seven months of dating him that with Duncan, there's always something going on with him. And usually it was something she should be concerned about.

"C'mon, Duncan, tell me!" Courtney begged, wanting very badly to be let in on his secret. When she was determined about something, she would not rest until she accomplished her task. In this case, her task was finding out what Duncan was hiding from her. However, Duncan shook his head again, so Courtney pulled out her secret weapon. The puppy-dog pout. It never failed her, but Courtney considered it to be slightly degrading for a woman who planned to run for office one day, so she rarely used it.

Duncan blinked rapidly for several seconds, and then he groaned and fell backwards on the couch he was sprawled on. Before Courtney knew it, his face popped up inches away from her as he growled, "Princess, you don't know how totally unfair that was." Then he leaned in until his lips touched hers.

After several intense minutes of heated kissing, Courtney leaned back from Duncan, panting, "You're still not my type."

Duncan snickered, "Right you are, Princess." He gazed at Courtney thoughtfully, and then added, "But if you must know, I was thinking about how you would look if you _were_ my type. But I honestly can't see it. You're just too much of a goody two shoes."

Courtney narrowed her eyes, and replied icily, "I can so totally pull off any look. It's just that what I wear is the look I can pull off the best."

Duncan snorted and replied, "Sure, Princess. But can you imagine yourself with the dyed hair, the piercings and the skull on your shirt?" He pointed to his hair, piercings, and shirt as he mentioned each of them.

"I tried to imagine it before. Once," Courtney muttered. But like Duncan said, she just couldn't see it. After pausing for a moment, she blurted out, "Actually, I sometimes wonder what you would look like if you were my type." Courtney thought Duncan was totally hot just the way he was, but she still wondered how he would look in more formal attire.

Duncan raised his eyebrow in blatant surprise, and then stuck how his tongue in disgust. "The goody two shoes look may work for you, Courtney, but definitely not for me. I am in no way a goody two shoes."

"But you are nice," Courtney poked her boyfriend in the chest.

Duncan scowled, and put on his "scary" look. "I am NOT nice!" Courtney, however, merely rolled her eyes at Duncan's act; she had learned long ago in this relationship that Duncan really was sweet, even though he constantly denied it.

Suddenly' Courtney's face lit up, obviously with an idea that just came to her. "You know what we should do?" she exclaimed excitedly, "We should dress up as the other's type, to see how we would look!"

Duncan immediately responded, "There is no way I am dressing up as a goody two shoes. No. Way."

Courtney argued, "I don't really want to look scary myself. But I really want to know how you would look in my type of outfit. And even though you don't want to dress up as a 'goody two shoes', you want to see me in a punk type of outfit. As you can see, it's a perfectly reasonable compromise."

Duncan considered her argument, and grumbled, "Stupid diplomacy skills."

Courtney smirked. She was going to do great in politics someday.

* * *

"Duncan, are you sure that this dye will wash out overnight?" Courtney asked, slightly worried. In the hair product aisle of the local supermarket, Courtney was comparing two hair dye products in her hands, "Teal Blue" and "Hot Pink".

"I'm positive, Princess. Do you honestly think I'd let you permanently dye your hair?" Duncan reassured her, casually swinging one of his arms across her shoulder.

Courtney shrugged Duncan's arm off her shoulder and retorted, "You're too much of an ogre to properly understand the complex instructions on the box." She then went back to concentrating on deciding the color.

"Why don't you choose this color?" Duncan tossed her a box, which was labeled "Bright Green".

"Duncan, that's your hair color."

"But it's the best color for dying hair with!"

"I really don't want us to have matching hair colors."

"It would be so cool, though!"

"…"

"…That sounded really lame, didn't it."

"Well, it was definitely out of character for you, Mr. Delinquent. Anyway, I think I'll go with 'Hot Pink'. 'Teal Blue' works better for Gwen, I think." With that, Courtney put back the 'Teal Blue' back on the shelf and started to walk towards the cash register to buy the hair dye. However, Duncan grabbed onto her waist, lifted her up off the ground, and slung her over his shoulder, causing her to squeal in protest.

"Well, _Mr. Delinquent_ here just kidnapped the valuable Princess, and will hold her captive until she admits that he's scary," he smirked, turning his head so that he could properly see his Princess.

"Fine, you're scary," Courtney pouted, unhappy to have been defeated. But after Duncan gently placed her down, she added, "You're so nice, it's scary!" Giggling, she left a dumbfounded Duncan and went to pay for the hair dye.

* * *

After buying everything they needed to look as each other's type, Duncan and Courtney agreed to meet up at Duncan's house the next day (Courtney didn't want her parents to see her as a punk). So while dying her hair in her bathroom, Courtney was busy formulating a plan to sneak out of her house so that her parents would not be able to see her _unusual_ attire. She had already eaten dinner, so she didn't have to worry about seeing her parents for the rest of the night. From previous experiences, most of them involving sneaking out to see Duncan, she knew that if she left the house before 9:00 A.M., her parents would usually be okay with it as long as she left a note telling them that she left. Of course, to be on the safe side, Courtney usually wrote in the note that she was going to visit a friend instead of Duncan when she did go visit him.

Courtney, after procrastinating with her mental planning, sighed and carefully read over the directions on the box for the umpteenth time. "Here I go," she muttered to herself as she started the dying process.

* * *

Before she knew it, Courtney was anxiously standing on the doorstep to Duncan's house, unwilling to ring the doorbell. She was feeling self-conscious of herself once more thanks to Duncan. Gritting her teeth, she muttered, "Here I go." Slowly, she raised her finger to the doorbell, and, squeezing her eyes shut, she pushed her finger into the button. After having to wait for two minutes, the door finally opened, and Courtney got to look at 'goody two shoes' Duncan at last.

After one solid minute of looking at each other, Duncan smirked, "Never again, right?"

"Right," Courtney confirmed. "But do I really look that bad?"

Duncan's gaze softened, and he pulled her into a strangely affectionate hug, saying, "You look hot as always, but to tell you the truth, I like my Princess better."

Courtney's lips twitched, and they both leaned in for a kiss. However, as his tongue entered her mouth, his eyes opened in surprise, and he quickly broke the kiss off. "Is that a _piercing_ on your _tongue_?"

Finding Duncan's reaction slightly amusing, Courtney giggled. "Yeah, but it's fake. See?" She stuck her tongue out, detached the piercing from her tongue, and held it up for Duncan to see. "I wanted to see your reaction, so I bought it secretly."

"Oh. Well, don't startle me like that again."

"You care? Aw… so you are nice," Courtney teased.

"AM NOT!"

* * *

_So some readers may be wondering why their outfits weren't described. The outfits were just so unbelievable that the narrator (3__rd__ person POV from Courtney's perspective) couldn't even describe it._

_Anyways, I could be working on my next installment this weekend! It will be inspired by an experience I am currently going through…_


	4. Playa des Losers

_After all of the events from Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island, sink in, I was finally ready to post another oneshot._

_But first:_

_NOOOOOO! No, no, no, no, no!!! (cries in a corner while ripping up a picture of Harold and Leshawna) WHY?!?!?! Harold and Leshawna are together no more! Although Harold seems sure that he will win back Leshawna's heart, I have to wait until January to see them get back together! (cries even more in a corner for the loss of one of my favorite couples from TDI)_

_I had originally planned to do a GeoffxBridgette story, but I decided to do a look at the couples during their relaxation time at Playa des Losers, after Owen won._

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my iPod (I saved up and bought it with my own money! Seriously!). I don't own TDI._

* * *

"Izzy," Owen exclaimed to his beloved, "How many times do I have to apologize for throwing you into the killer with the chainsaw and a hook?"

Izzy pondered this question and replied, "How many times have you apologized?"

Counting on his fingers, Owen responded, "Three hundred times, I think."

Taking that into consideration, Izzy contemplated, "Well, you do seem sorry, so I guess only seven hundred more times will do." Suddenly, a loud explosion echoed through the resort. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to escape Chef. I think he discovered the explosive I left in his grill."

This was confirmed when Chef ran to the buffet and hollered, "Crazy girl, I know you were the one who destroyed my grill! You better get your butt out here or else I'll go crazy on you!"

"Oh yeah?" Izzy retorted, facing Chef with a wild grin on her face, "You have no idea what crazy is! You'll never catch me alive!" She howled her favorite howl, and jumped up. Still screaming, she did an aerial somersault over Chef's head, and then made a mad dash for it. Shouting obscenities, Chef sprinted after her.

Owen blinked his eyes rapidly before sighing, "I love that crazy girl."

* * *

"Lindsay!" Tyler shouted from the high dive to his girlfriend. "Watch me do this dive!"

Lindsay, who was tanning at the edge of the pool, glanced up and smiled, "Okay, Tyler. I'm watching."

Tyler beamed at her, thankful that she remembered he was Tyler. It had taken a week, but she finally gotten the hang of it. After walking to the edge of the high dive, which was _really_ high, he jumped multiple times to gain momentum, and screamed as he finally leaped off the high dive. He had it all planned out: after jumping off, he would do a triple somersault in the air before smoothly diving into the water. As he attempted it, however, his legs hit the edge of the diving board and he was sent spiraling uncontrollably into the water. Screaming, he landed in the water with such force that he created a huge wave, which knocked out an unsuspecting Lindsay, who was gazing at her reflection in the pool's reflection.

After resurfacing, Tyler gasped for air, and noticed at once that Lindsay was unconscious in her chair. Frantically, he waded over to where she was, and screamed, "Don't worry Lindsay!" Lowering his lips to hers, he attempted the Kiss of Life. It didn't really do anything, but it still woke Lindsay up. And she did the only thing she could think of: kiss back.

After they made out, Lindsay squinted her eyes and mumbled, "Todd?"

Tyler grimaced. _Note to self: make sure Lindsay __**never**__ hits her head. Never._

* * *

"Hey Gwen," Trent nearly shouted to Gwen so that his voice could be heard above all of the commotion, "Want me to play a song for you?"

Covering her ears so that Izzy's and Chef's screaming couldn't be heard, Gwen yelled, "How am I supposed to here you play above all this racket?"

Trent smirked, and pulled Gwen away from the poolside. Gwen had started to trust Trent again, so she willingly followed him as they weaved through the crowd and up a staircase Gwen hadn't noticed before. But she hadn't been here as long as Trent, so she didn't know the resort as well. When Gwen inquired as to where they were going, Trent grinned, and revealed that they would be there soon. Gwen rolled her eyes and continued walking on the stairs behind Trent. Soon, they approached a door, and Trent opened it, revealing the roof to the main building.

Gwen walked to the edge of the roof, peering down at all of her fellow campers. Tyler and Lindsay seemed to be making out, as well as Geoff and Bridgette. Katie and Sadie were admiring Justin, and Izzy was being chased by Chef as Owen watched admiringly. Duncan and Courtney were bickering, and when Harold walked up to them, Courtney punched him in the arm harshly. The rest of the campers were either swimming in the pool or at the buffet.

"Come up here often?" Gwen inquired, looking back at her boyfriend. Trent nodded, smiling, and pulled out a guitar he stored away on the rooftop, and then sat down on the edge of the roof, with Gwen joining him. Strumming some chords, he began playing a tune that Gwen recognized, and soon after he began singing the lyrics, her voice joined his. Even though Gwen wasn't the singing type as Trent was, their voices harmonized perfectly, causing tears to come to their eyes from the beauty of it. After they finished singing, Gwen leaned her head against Trent's shoulder, as they enjoyed with small smiles on their faces everything about their lives: each other, their friends that seemed to be enjoying themselves down below, and of course, the fact that Total Drama Island was over.

Of course, Gwen and Trent would later find out that they would have to return for Total Drama Action, but underneath their immense hatred for the show and Chris, they would relish the fact that they would have six more weeks to spend together.

* * *

Geoff and Bridgette were making out in the pool. Again. Like they have been for every single day since Geoff entered Playa des Losers.

All of the ex-campers who wanted to use the hot tub always met disappointment, since despite all of the yelling and rude comments they made, the couple was too occupied with making out to even notice the people.

"C'mon, eh! The hot tub doesn't belong to you!"

"You two are just setting up another stereotype of the hormonal teenager. Reading my book is definitely better than wasting my time trying to get your attention."

"Do you guys really have to do that in public? Gosh!"

"Bridgette, you and your boyfriend better come out their before I pulverize you! Are you listening to me? I will crush your skulls into each other! I will break your arms! I will… Oh, it's just not worth it! You guys disgust me!"

"Ohmigosh, look! They are totally making out in public!"

"You're right! And in the hot tub, too! I totally have a better sense of privacy than those two."

"But what about the time you and that guy made out in the middle of the street? You caused, like, five accidents, you know."

"I can't believe you would bring that up! You know the only reason I did that was to make John jealous for dumping me."

"But he dumped you for me! Ugh, I can't believe you would do that!"

"I can't believe you would steal him from me!"

"That's it! We're totally breaking up as BFFL's!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"You do realize that Chris may be filming thith, right?

"Guys! I haven't even _been_ in the hot tub yet! If I can't do sunbathing right, I at least want to relax in the hot tub so I'm all freshened up for when I return home to the ladies!"

"Bridgette, can you and your boyfriend get out of the hot tub for me? Bridgette? Won't you look at me? Bridgette! Great. The one weakness of great looks is that they won't work if no one's looking at you."

"Girl, you know I'm tight with you and all, but everyone here is tripping because you two won't get out of this hot tub. Girl, are you even listening? …Well, I tried. Later, y'all."

"Geoff! Can you stop making out for one minute? Everyone's getting really annoying with all of the kissing! Geoff? Fine, don't listen to me! Not cool, dude!"

"Hey guys! Everyone told me that you've been making out for six hours, so I decided to check it out. You know, if you make out for too long, your lungs might give out, and then your brain will shut down, and then you'll die. It happened to me once! Except the dying part… Oh crap, is that Chef? Gotta go!"

"You two are pathetic. I could just sit here all day and insult you two if I wanted to. In fact, I think I will. Geoff, all of the partying you do must have shorted out your brain circuit. Bridgette, your hair has the worst split ends I have ever seen. No wonder you keep it in a ponytail, it makes your hair a tiny bit better. And don't get me started on your taste of friends, I mean Leshawna and weird goth girl? Come on…"

* * *

"Duncan, you are the most immature, obnoxious, vulgar person I have ever met!" Courtney shouted at the juvenile delinquent.

"Well, if you didn't have a pole stuck in your butt, you wouldn't be such a goody-goody, bossy person!" Duncan retorted at the former counselor in training.

"Guys, gosh!" Harold walked towards the bickering couple while shouting at them. "I can hear you from all the way across the resort! Will you just make out or something already?"

"Shut up, Harold!" Courtney turned her attention to Harold, and seemed even more annoyed, if possible. "I still haven't forgiven you for rigging the votes!" With that, she punched Harold in the arm harshly.

"Ow!" Harold stormed off, leaving Courtney and Duncan to continue their fight.

"Where was I? Oh dang it, that twerp made me forget!" Courtney exclaimed.

There was a silence, until Duncan asked, "Wanna make out?"

"Why would I want to make out with someone like you? You're mean, cruel, nasty… oh screw it." With that, she pulled Duncan to her for a long make out session.

* * *

_Yup. My personal favorite in this bunch of mini-oneshots is the Owen/Izzy one._

_And expect several more updates before the new year now that school is out!_


End file.
